rainbowtailfandomcom-20200213-history
Updates/Legacy version
Note that all the below are about the update notes of "legacy version" which is no longer available in current live version. Version 1.1.1 This version has updated at Aug. 15th 2015. :The star requirement for each zone has been reduced as follows: *Zone 2 - 15 (Unchanged) *Zone 3 - 40 -> 35 *Zone 4 - 60 -> 50 *Zone 5 - 90 -> 80 *Zone 6 - 120 - > 100 *Zone 7 - 150 -> 120 *Zone 8 - 180 -> 150 Version 1.1.2 This version has updated at Sep. 1th 2015. :Features & Bug Fix *'New champions' scattered across the World, can you find them all? *You can now show off any pets you get! *General bug fixes. *'Petdex' preview available! Full version coming next patch. Version 1.1.3 This version was announced at Sep. 11th 2015 and later has updated at Sep. 15th 2015. :Features You can now play with your friends! Lend each other your best pets and find strength in numbers. Not only that, but your pets can now follow you around the world! Petdex is now live, so all information about your pets will be automatically recorded, even after they've grown. :Bug Fix * Shop now has a loading spinner for clarity. * Fixed a bug causing crashes in silver coin levels. * Other minor bug fixes. Version 1.1.4 This version has updated at Oct. 11th 2015. In this version, you can now send lives and keys to each other. With keys, you can unlock the next zone despite not meeting star requirements. No longer get stuck waiting around, with friends anything's possible! :Additional Tweaks: *1-9 (Diamond) now has 5 extra moves *Retry and Replay now skips dialogues *Petdex crash fixes *Coin level crash fixes *Facebook Connect error fixes *misc bugs and stability issues fixed Version 1.1.5 This version has updated at Oct. 15th 2015. :Something's strange... must be Halloween. *A new zone has landed! Explore 10 new levels. *Leaderboard has been added, test your skills against your friends! *King Bean's chance for Champions has been increased for this spooky time. :Bug Fixes: *Now supports iOS 7, 8, 9 *Petdex error fix *Shop stability and extra security features *Optimization and general improvements Version 2.0 The Beta Testing of this version has announced at Nov 11, 2015, and finally this version has updated at Dec 04, 2015. Get ready to Battle! Introducing all new Stats, Daily Egg Bonus, and a fun way to hunt down Gemlings! *40 new levels! Duke it out with new enemies and Bosses that can fight back. *A furry new friend arrives in the Snow Field. Will you catch him while it's cold? *Holiday Sale for the month of December! Stock up on Gems for the new year. *Let Rainbowtail live on your wrist in our new Apple Watch companion app! Version 2.0.1 This version has updated at Dec 20, 2015. In this update we're giving a straight 100% EXP bonus from levels. On Sundays, you can get an additional 200% EXP bonus on top of that. Also, Jellybeans (Firebean, Earthbean, Lightbean, etc...) and Jellyslugs (Fireslug, Earthslug, Lightslug, etc...) will now give tons more EXP when used to Boost other Gemlings, especially if Staged Up first! Jellybeans have also gotten a blast radius buff, along with a few other Gemlings. Enemy level is now shown before entering a level, so you will quickly know if you can take them on! Version 2.1 This version has updated at Jan 9, 2016. NOTE: This version no longer supports iPhone 3GS Introducing a Daily Stamp calendar that lets you collect things like Gemlings, Gems, and Gembeans--just for checking in! This month has an exclusive Fire Gemling as the bonus reward, so don't miss out! Gembeans are a new currency for use at the King Bean. Gameplay has also undergone a huge improvement. You can now retrace your Gemlings' steps, so no more fudgey fingers! The gems have been revamped for less eye strain, giving you the most comfortable gaming experience. And wait, there's more! A new zone awaits, new danger lurks near. What was once a Great Tree has now become a withered stump, who will get to the bottom of this?? We need an Almighty Gem Mover, stat! P.S. Defeating bosses now nets you 5 Gems! New Look for in-game Gems.png Daily Stamp for Monthly Exclusive Gemling.png New Enemy Stinger has announced.png Version 2.2 This version has updated at Jan 21, 2016. There's a lot to look forward for all Gem Movers this round... :-Wydin and friends(Champion Gemlings added in version 1.1.2) have come back to visit again. You'll find them scattered across the world! :-Chance of getting rare Gemlings from Eggs has been significantly increased. :-Stats have been simplified so it's easier to understand! For example, if the enemy has 5 Attack and your Gemling has 2 Defence, it will take 3 damage per hit. :-Leveling grants 1 random stat increase, making all Gemlings grow differently! :-Levels (for enemies as well) are now capped at 3, so you won't need to grind unless you want to. :-Stage Ups are now permanent, so you'll always summon your Gemling at its highest Stage. :-Two new abilities reward LT and Match-5 summons! :-Your spirit bar will now be able to summon multiple Gemlings at once. :-At the start of each level, an eager Gemling will jump on to the board! :-Most subspecies (ie. Rush Pongo) have had their rarity adjusted to match the original, with the exception of Snow Pongo. Various other improvements and bug fixes: :-Gem and Gemling movement enhancement (pixel perfect touch detection!) :-Improved touch area for boosting up Gemlings :-Score and Time levels redone :-Misc bug and tutorial fixes Look for Traits coming soon! Stats Simplified.png Gameboard Clarity Enhancement.png Version 2.3 This version has updated at Feb 9, 2016. Two new zones and a terrible, terrible Boss awaits... Dare you enter the Dragon's Tomb? *New enemy: Bomber. Watch out for its bombs! *Gemlings now have traits! Use their unique strengths to suit your tactics! *Gemlings with 4-star rarity now appear in Golden Eggs! *Rainbow Rush now occurs automatically when you win. *Score no longer uses Fibonacci numbers, which means the 3rd star is easier and more consistent to reach. Misc bug fixes and improvements. Version 2.4 This version has updated at Feb 24, 2016. YOU are now placed into each level, able to interact with Gems and Gemlings! But watch it, that also leaves you vulnerable to Enemies... *New zone! *New enemy: It's green, and it's gassy... *Come back for the month of March to collect a super exclusive Champion Gemling! *Adding a friend's Gemling will see it instant summon at the beginning of each game. *Other Gemlings no longer jump on to the board at start. *Fixed a bug that caused a blank space when Gemlings are at the bottom. Version 2.5 This version has updated at Mar 3, 2016. Quick Patch! *Bombs are slightly less painful *Kid's health increased from 20 to 50 *Friend Summon now has a separate Spiritbar, which autosummons when filled *Easier to add Friend's Gemlings *Levels 17-2, 17-9, and 12-9 difficulty lowered *Blast Radius changes color depending on Gemling's type *Added NPC Shea to 1-8, you can now borrow her Electroslug *CJ is not your friend anymore :( Version 2.6 This version has updated at Mar 17, 2016. *Loot 2.0 is here! Every enemy has a chance to drop stuff when defeated. Those items are auto-collected, so just win to get your loot! More eggs for everyone! *3 new Zones added, with the introduction of Super Zones *Two new enemies! Ice Bomber and Armor Spider. Brr. *Every rarity gets its own Egg *Boss defeats now give 1 Gem *Various levels have had their difficulty adjusted *Sky changes color *Bunny ears! Happy Easter everyone! Version 2.7 This version has updated at Apr 8, 2016. *Borrowing a friend's Gemling will reward both of you with Gembeans! *All new shop! Now you can trade in Gembeans for specific Gemlings, with a new set every day! *New zone, new enemy! Muskitos are here to annoy. *Simple gem matches now hold the power to hurt enemies! *KID has been removed from the gameboard. *Champions and Legendary chance from King Bean increased. *Tutorial levels have been made easier. *Champions have moved out of normal zones, but are still staying in Super Zones. Category:Browse Version 2.7.2 This version has updated at Apr 28, 2016. *10 new levels in the hot dry Red Canyon! Try not to get sucked dry by Muskitos... *6 new Gemlings are scattered all over the world, don't panic if you encounter strange living buns. *1 new Legendary Gemling has been added to the draw pool. Good luck encountering Moony! *Champion rate in King Bean slightly increased. *Borrowing friend's Gemlings now give you both even more Gembeans! *Lowered price of Shop Gemlings and Staging Up. *Small visual enhancements to overall gameplay. *Score chains after Rainbow Rush, the 3rd star is more within grasp than ever! *Handful of Gemlings have had their base stats buffed (including the starters Durgo and Groma). *Rainbow Castle renovations! *Tutorial majorly improved. Version 2.7.3 This version has updated at May 16, 2016. NEW! Rockobo Arena is THE place to be for all serious Gem Movers around the world. Time to prove you're the best among the best! * Play up to 70 new levels in the Rockobo Arena. Every 10 levels the enemy gets harder, how far can you go? * Huge UI updates for a sleeker feel. * Stamp no longer pops up daily, just shows a red notification if not collected yet. * Misc game level balances and fixes. Version 2.7.4 This version has updated at May 27, 2016. Fixed an urgent bug causing shop transactions to not proceed, if you've experienced trouble with this issue please email us (info@rainbowtail.net)! Version 2.7.5 This version has updated at June 15, 2016. Big changes all around! New map, traits, enemies, levels, types, spirit summons, and avatar select. Whew! *World Map now has previous zones sorted into areas, for greater ease in hunting specific Gemlings. *Meet one seriously crabby crab and some pyromaniacs in the newest levels. *All Champions (including Starters) and Legendaries have brand new traits more suitable for their awesomeness. *You can now choose your Avatar! Tap yourself on the map to get a quick makeover. *Spirit Summon bar has been enhanced to allow different Gemlings to have different Spirit Costs. *All Super Zones will now appear inside Rainbow Castle. *New secondary 9 types introduced, with greater effect in gameplay! Hint: Lightning hurts Metal. **These including: Normal, Dark, Ice, Flying, Bug, Dragon, Spirit, Metal, and Ancient. **Those new types + exist 6 types now have type effectiveness. Check here for more information. *Certain levels have had their difficulty lowered. Version 2.7.6 This version has updated at July 26, 2016. * 1st Anniversary Event! * *Legendary Draw Rate Increased by 300%! :Content Update: *10 New Levels! *5 New Avatars, unlockable by collecting stars! *Unlock CJ to help you! :More Rewards: *Introducing Free Lucky Draw (Yes, you might find Legendaries)! *Share Gemlings to earn extra Gembeans! *Friend’s Gift cooldown reduced to 8 hours. *Enemies in Arena will now always drop a treasure chest. *New treasure chests may drop, with more treasure inside! *Logging into Facebook gives a 200 Gembean bonus! :Game Balance Update: *Many levels have had difficulty reduced. *Type factors have been simplified. You will no longer receive damage penalty from enemies. *Gemling distribution has more variety (you’ll find Bun types easier!) *Bombs have had their HP reduced to 1, from 2. *Skelegon's Bone Jail cooldown increased to 2, from 1. *Crabador's base attack reduced to 4, from 5. :Bug fixes. Version 2.7.7 This version has updated at September 1, 2016. : **Space Palace Event has landed for the month of September!** :Exclusive Gemling and a devious Boss await in a trip out-of-this-world. :Content Update: *Four new areas introduced! That's 40 new levels with new Gemlings to explore! *First time Facebook login gets a 2000 Gembean reward, for this month only! *Fire burns strong this month. +300% Fire Gemling Draw Rate, with new Fire Champion added! *New blast animations for Smogon, Nonenki, Blizzig, and Raishu. :Game Balance Adjustment: *3-star score balance for many levels. *Area Mt. Arcus in Chilly Tundra has had all enemy levels lowered from 3 to 2. *Crabador received HP and Attack nerf, with attack range redesigned. *Dubduk type change from Normal to Flying. Version 2.7.8 This version has updated at September 7, 2016. :Quick Patch! *Lowered star requirement for Space Palace to 600. *Fixed Arena highscores not showing up. *Fixed objectives in M6-7. Version 2.7.9 This version has updated at September 30, 2016. :~~~ ooOoo Halloween Event has arrived! ~~~ * Login daily to earn this month's extra-spooky Gemling! * Try the King Bean for a huge boost at drawing one of the new Halloween Gemlings! * Halloween Gemlings range in rarity from Very Rare to LEGENDARY! Get ready to Trick or Treat. :Gemling Stage Up requirements have been redesigned: * Very Rare and up Gemlings no longer needs itself to stage up! * Instead, Players can now use special Soul Gemlings, which drop from Daily Quests in Rainbow Castle (unlocks after 2nd boss). Minor bug fixes and level difficulty balance. Version 2.8.0 This version has updated at November 1, 2016. :~~~ Epic Welcome Bundle available in shop, with guaranteed Legendary! Limit 1 per account. :What's New: * Leader Gemlings will leap out to help at the beginning of each level! * Chests will now always drop a minimum of 5 gembeans (thanks for the suggestion!). * You can poke your Gemlings on their profile page. * Robbean Hood is now in charge of free & gembean draws (small chance of Legendary and Champion Gemlings). :Other Stuff: * Enemies will now show radius when attacking. * Damage numbers are more clear. * Improved map UI to display player progress. * Big Toe has a longer cooldown. * Level tweaks and bug fixes. Version 2.8.1 This version has updated at November 30, 2016. :MEET THE MAKER in an all-new Event at Rainbow Castle! Unlocks after 50 stars. *Winter Festival in the Shop! 6 new Holiday Gemlings, with 1 Champion. *Extra Gems in the Monthly Stamp! Don't forget to claim your free gift! *Get a Rainbowtail Case for your phone! Check the news at www.rainbowtail.net for more info. :Have a safe and happy holiday, everyone! Stay warm! :Game Balance: *Drop rate of Gemlings increased across the board, by over 200%! *Robbean Hood draw now shows images of all drawable eggs, including champion and legendary (no change to draw rate). *18-10 Master Plan is now easier (less Armor Spiders) *Skelegon’s base HP minus 50. *Raiko's Trait buffed (from +10 DEF to +15 DEF) :+ Bug fixes. Version 2.8.2 This version has updated at December 14, 2016. :We finished a big server migration, please update the game to continue! For Facebook connected users, you'll have to log back in again. :Hope everyone's having a great holiday! Version 2.8.3 This version has updated at December 22, 2016. :With the last update, we learned alongside our players a nasty surprise: if your account wasn’t connected to Facebook, all progress was lost during the server migration! To help ease the pain, we’re giving away 8000 Gembeans for new Facebook logins only this month. Please consider connecting your account to keep your progress safe! :**HUGE gameplay changes this patch!** *Gemlings can now autoexplode after moving, or with a double-tap! *Every Gemling has a separate spirit bar, and will summon out automatically when ready. *Gem colors have been further tweaked to be easier on the eyes. *Gemlings level up faster, and give more EXP when used as boost. *All Gemlings needed for evolve can now be found before Dark Castle. *Tutorials simplified. Darktail evilified. *Trait changes for balance (ie Lightspeed, Fleet Footed, Iron Skin). Version 2.8.4 This version has updated at January 23, 2017. :Bug fix for older FB connected players, where zones would sometimes show as empty. If you are still encountering this bug, please email a screenshot to info@rainbowtail.net Version 2.8.5 This version has updated at February 14, 2017. :Minor update.